Saving you revised
by Merlinlover260
Summary: "MERLIN NO! Arthur screamed as Merlin swung his palm into the air and his eyes flashed gold before they were transported somewhere safe. AU, Merthur. When Arthur falls for the ward of his father, it is a tale of love and heartbreak as Merlin was born with a weak heart and Arthur desperately tries to save him.


The blazing heat from the sun beat down on the Prince of Camelot as he beat away at a training dummy. Halting his assault, he signaled to a nameless servant who brought him a goblet of water. Letting the cool liquid soothe his throat, his deep blue eyes glanced over the metal rim. Window wide open and the summer breeze rippling the pages, Arthur grinned. Nose deep in a book, his father's ward, Merlin, sat on the window seal, one leg swinging in motion slowly back and forth over the edge. Cobalt blue eyes catching his, a smile arched on his lips as he sat the book down. Waving, Merlin swung both legs over the side and sat with his arms crossed and a black eye brow arched, clearly stating to Arthur, "What?" Arthur knew that those leather buckled boots would never kiss the grass though as reality struck him hard. Arthur pitied Merlin for the terminal illness that was bestowed onto him at a young age. You see, Merlin's father, Balinor, was the former Court Sorcerer of Camelot, and his mother was a highly respected lady of the court. When Balinor died protecting Uther, the sole purpose of raising Merlin then was laid in Hunith's hand. It was only then when she died tragically of cancer when it then was laid onto Uther. Merlin was only six at this time. Merlin suffered from a weak heart. That was Gaius's conclusion when Merlin collapsed one day when he and Arthur were playing. With the only slightest of jolts to render the young ward unconscious, Merlin was then confined to his chambers for the rest of his early years. Knowing that Merlin wouldn't be able to live a rich, full life, every day Arthur visited him and just enjoyed each other's company. Now, as Arthur store, a spark of lust crossed across Arthur's heart. Sucking in the high cheekbones, the pale alabaster skin, and the dark ebony hair shining in the sunlight, Arthur realized that he loved Merlin. Arthur then just simply waved back. "See you later Merlin." Arthur said in his telepathy, hacking into the magic that he was born with. "Don't you always?" Merlin asked back. "I know, but get some rest, you look pale." Arthur said. "I'm fine." Merlin grumbled back. "Merlin." Arthur growled, knowing that he was lying. "Fine." Merlin said back before grabbing the book and standing before shutting the window with a click. For the rest of the day, Arthur trained with his knights. As he trained, Arthur couldn't take his mind off of the young ward. Oh how he imagined those perfect full lips crashing into his own….Arthur shook away those thoughts. He shouldn't be imaging those fantasies. The day drew to a close as long shadows spilt onto the towers of the château. Arthur sighed as he headed up the stone steps into the castle. All the sudden there was the clanging of bells back and forth, a warning. "No." Arthur said and with that, sprinted up the rest and across the castle to the throne room to find his father in full discussion with a elder knight. "Father! What's happening?!" Arthur demanded. "Raiders, in the lower city. We need to get everyone into the lower catacombs. Go find Merlin, and Arthur, be careful." Uther said, clearly stating to him to not to startle Merlin too much. Arthur nodded before racing off. Skidding to a halt by Merlin's chambers, he opened the wooden doors wide and entered, shutting them tightly behind him. Merlin shot up in the bed with a distressed look etched on his face. "Arthur, what's happening?" he asked, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. "Raider are attacking. I have to get you to the lower catacombs." Arthur explained before grabbing that slender hand and leading him along the corridors. They both raced with Arthur dragging Merlin along. "Arthur, wait…" Merlin whispered, clearly trying to catch his breath. They both stopped only to hear battle cries before a group of mercenaries came racing toward them. Arthur pulled Merlin behind him, determined not to have anything happen to him while he was still breathing. Unsheathing his sword, Arthur rammed into the group, the sound of steel on steel ringing in Merlin's ears. Ear's catching a cry of pain, Merlin saw Arthur clutch his arm before continuing to beat away at the enemy. Knowing that Arthur couldn't hold them off, Merlin knew what he was about to do would hurt, but he had to do it to protect Arthur. Cerulean blue irises flashing molten gold, he thrust out a hand and the men were thrown off their feet. Agony ricocheted across Merlin's heart as he dropped to one knee, breathing ragged and Arthur spun around to witness the sight. "Merlin!" Arthur cried, dropping down by him. "I'm fine." Merlin winced. "No you're not, come on, we have to get to the catacombs." Arthur said, and pulled Merlin gently to his feet. Supporting Merlin along the way, they proceeded on. Reaching the spiral staircase leading underneath the castle, they were suddenly greeted again with battle cries as more and more raiders raced toward them. Pulling out his sword again, Arthur was determined to keep Merlin safe and seeing this, Merlin knew that he wouldn't be able to hold them off. Knowing what he was about to do would damage his heart further, Merlin didn't care because he needed Arthur to be safe, he loved Arthur. "I'm sorry Arthur, but it is to keep you safe." Merlin whispered, and he knew that Arthur heard it, because Arthur threw him a puzzling look only to morph into deep anxiety. Raising his palm into the air, Merlin preached words of old religion. "MERLIN NO!" Arthur screamed as he felt his body warp and the raider's incinerate before his very eyes.

Arthur landed with a groan in a clearing on the outskirts of the city. Gazing up at the chattels, Arthur sighed relief to see the fires raging on the towers calming down. They had won. His thoughts suddenly shifted to another internal battle. Glancing around, he saw raven hair dancing in the wind above the grass. "NO!" Arthur cried and scrambled to his feet. Racing to Merlin's side, he crashed down by the young ward. Merlin lied perfectly still, that bony hand on his chest and his dark lashes brushing against those cheekbones. "Merlin….no…" Arthur whispered, cradling him as his head lolled to the side and his hand falling off his chest and to the ground. Hot tears streaming down his cheeks, Arthur almost missed to ever so soft sigh escape Merlin's lips. Glancing up, Arthur's eyes widened as he saw dark lashes twitch. "Arthur?" He heard softly. "Merlin?" He whispered, praying that he wasn't imagining it. Seeing those cobalt eyes open though, he laughed out loud in pure joy. "Merlin!" Arthur cried and embraced Merlin. At that moment, everything was perfect. "Ah!" Arthur suddenly heard as Merlin clutched his chest, were the heart is. "No…no, no." Arthur said, clearly seeing what was wrong. "Come on, we have to get you to Gaius, now!" Arthur said, mainly to himself as he picked Merlin up bridal style and raced out of clearing. Entering the city, he raced up to the castle. "Gaius!" he called frantically. His father and Gaius appeared and skipping down the stairs. "What happened?!" Gaius asked. "Merlin saved me, but I believed that it damaged his heart further." Arthur said. "Oh no my dear boy." Gaius said and he told Arthur to follow him quickly. The two rushed down the hallway to Gaius's chambers with Arthur in tow with Merlin draped across his arms and his father yelling for people to get out of the way. They reached Gaius's chambers and Arthur placed Merlin on the wooden cot, grasping his cold hand before he was ushered out of the room by his father, the last image before the wooden door was slammed in his face was of Gaius having his ear over Merlin's heart, a concerned look etched on his face.

Arthur paced a line in front of Gaius's chambers, his thoughts laced with the well-being of his sorcerer. What seemed like an eternity of waiting, Arthur finally caught the sound of the wooden door creaking open. His father appeared, his gaze down cast. "Father?" Arthur asked, desperately awaiting the news. Uther sighed before meeting his son's eyes, and Arthur's heart settled deep in his stomach when he saw pinpricks of tears in his father's eyes. Controlling rage filled Arthur and he turned and punched the stone with his fist, letting out a loud exclamation with tears. Merlin had a day, no more, no less, before his heart would no longer support itself. Merlin's magic use catching up with his health and the matter of him saving Arthur, twice. Now as Arthur sat on a wooden stool by Merlin's bed, he could only weep at the thought of losing the only thing he loved. Glancing at the window that was deep gold, Arthur knew that the whole castle was lit up with millions of candles, the whole city in remorse of the young ward. A deep sigh escaped Merlin's lips and Arthur looked back in the ladders direction to see him slowly coming to, those beautiful cobalt blue eyes opening for the final time. More tears replacing old ones, Arthur scooted closer to Merlin and grasped his boney hand. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, rolling his face toward Arthur's. "I right here. You're going to be fine." Arthur reassured. An impish grin appeared on Merlin's lips. "You're a prat, and a royal one. I know I'm dying and there is nothing you can do to prevent it except be by my side." Merlin said to him. Arthur nodded even though didn't want to and he knew that it was time to tell Merlin his affection. "Merlin, there is something I have to tell you. Ever since I met you I've had this spark…I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you." Arthur admitted. "And I you." Merlin said and Arthur smiled at this. Merlin felt a jolt go across his heart and he knew that it was almost time. "Arthur? Could you read to me? Just to hear your voice one last time." Merlin asked. Arthur nodded before grabbing one of the books from the many stacks and flipping to the end. "In the great circle of life, I was in a dark wood, for I had lost the true path. But so we came forth and once again beheld the stars" Arthur finished. "Beautiful…" Merlin whispered while glancing at the window to see the sun peaking over the horizon. It was time. "Arthur…" Merlin whispered. Arthur knew that it was time and he denied it. "No, I don't what you to go. I want you to stay with me and live." Arthur demanded desperately, clearly not wanting to lose his Merlin yet. "I know that and I want to stay too. But I know that the gods will look after me and that one day, one day I will see you again." Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded over the hot, salty tears streaming down his cheeks. The dazzling light of the sun blinded Arthur for a fraction of a second as a night shifted into day. "It's a new day…" Arthur whispered, knowing now it was time for Merlin to leave, and never come back. Arthur glanced back down to see Merlin struggling to stay awake. He grasped Merlin's hand. "Arthur, kiss me, so that my last thoughts will be of you." He whispered. Arthur nodded and Merlin perched himself up on one elbow and their lips met. Arthur savored the taste of it till Merlin shook under him and fell onto the bed. "Merlin…I" Arthur tried to say, but Merlin stopped his words by placing his hand on Arthur's cheek. "Don't. I am glad that you have let me have a life and I want you to live on. Don't be full of regrets in life. If things could have been different we could have been good friends." Merlin whispered. "Maybe." Arthur said and a single tear streaked down his cheek that Merlin wiped away with his thumb. "I truly love you Arthur and I will see you again in another life." Merlin whispered for the final time before Arthur felt his hand loose grip on the world and crash down onto the bed. Merlin was gone.

For the rest of Arthur Pendragon's days, he lived breathed, and became king with the feeling of emptiness. Upholding Merlin's promise, he moved on and married a woman named Guinevere. He never loved her as much and their lives were filled with uneasiness before she run off with his Knight Lancelot. Now as he lay on his death bed at a bitter age, his thoughts veered. He remembered a particular day. "If I need a friend in the next life…" "Don't ask me!" Merlin had told him. His eyes filled with tears as he clutched the book that he had read to Merlin for the last time. Blue orbs glancing upward, he saw his love. "I'm coming Merlin." Arthur whispered and closed his eyes. Arthur reopened them and stood only for Merlin to crash into him. "I'm glad you're here." Merlin said. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." Arthur said before kissing him and twirling him around, joyous to be with his Merlin again.


End file.
